


One of Many

by zeldadestry



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 100_women, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-30
Updated: 2006-09-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeldadestry/pseuds/zeldadestry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They rarely went to church while she was growing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 033, 'ribbon', for 100_women fanfic challenge

They rarely went to church while she was growing up. Sometimes, if their parents were feeling guilty after fighting, they'd drag the girls there on Sunday. Dawn liked it because she got to wear pretty clothes and their mom would put her hair up in a ponytail and tie a pink ribbon into a bow around it. They'd sit close together in the pew during the service. Dawn had a coloring book and four crayons, red blue yellow green, to keep her quiet. When it was time for the children to come forward for their lesson, Buffy would take Dawn's hand and lead her up to the altar. Even as a kid, she knew there was no real protection there. She would remember that in the back of her mind, years later, when Spike performed the ritual on Angel to return Drusilla's strength.

When Buffy was nine years old, they selected her to play virgin Mary for the church's Christmas pageant. Virgin Mary wore beautiful baby blue robes and she loved the color and she loved the cool softness of the silk on her skin. Her parents were proud of her, decided to send out their Christmas cards late so that everyone could see the pictures of her. Dawn was a sheep in the manger and she was envious and excited all at once, told everyone at kindergarten that Buffy, her sister, was the star of the play.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her blond hair was shining, her eyes were shining, too. She was just so happy that was her reflection. I am beautiful, she thought. I am special, the most special girl in the whole world. That's why they chose me, over all the other girls.

Blessings, curses, they're equal in effect. You are forever apart.


End file.
